Right under the full Blue Moon
by Raikano
Summary: Please don't read this. In Repairation!


Right under the full Blue Moon

Warning : yuri

Disclaimer : guilty gear

--

we going to the Holy Knight Association(HKA) , we wanted to became an order. To save the world…We also have a little speech..

"Ano…Ne…Who are you?"

Then the another girl answer me, "Oh me?My name is Millia Rage..Nice to meet ya..n u?Dizzy?"

"uh,yes..yes…my name is Dizzy…How u know it?"

And Ms.Rage answered, "You're very famous Ms.Dizzy…the unbeatable gear.."

"uhmm..moouu…I'm not like that! I juz a little girl who want to join Holy Order…"

"hihihi….What a good girl…I like it..Well..we must work together now!"

And we continue our journey to the HKA…

Finally, we arrived to the HKA places, we meet the Head of Holy Knight…Order Ky Kiske….

"Welcome to our Association Miss Millia and Miss Dizzy…Please have a sit…"Greet him.

"uhm..hello….there….Sir…"Greet me back…

"Let's start our conversation…"

He smiles and explain about our job and our office. Millia stare at him seriously…But..I don't understand about what he say,and what Millia hear…They often has an argument and they also explain many things that I don't understand…Hmm…I must learn more about adult conversations…

Finally, We continue to go to our office…Millia tell me about the explanation and she also show me all things used there…She also give me a belt and a scythe, she said it was made for me only so only me can use it well…And about the belt..There is a word written there…hmm..Potential..So I ask Millia about what it means…

"Ne..Ms.Rage…what is the meaning of this word??" ask me…

She answer me with a cold glance she have…"oh..about that..Well…"

She equip it on my body and explain more…

"This is a belt that show about some important things u has in your body…"

"But..why Potential? Not Foster parents??" I ask more…

"Ehm…Dizzy…Not a things in the real word but a things in your body…"

"uhm..??I don't understand…"

"Well..look at Mr.Kiske…His belt is Hope…He thinks hope is the most important…Mr.Badguy…His belt is Free coz' he thinks he need a freedom…And me…My Belt is…Chastity..coz' I think Chastity is very important…And you…You think your potential need to be controlled right? So your belt is…Potential…right Dizzy??" Explain her….

"oh…Now, I understand Ms.Rage…how about this scythe??"

"That things is the most fit weapon for the user…"

"How about yours?" ask me with full of curiosity…

"Well..mine is…A Lance…."

"waw..cool….You know how to use it?"

"Nope…I mean…a little….I can't use it well…"

"Uh..oh…How about..Train our skill together? Ms.Rage?

"Hmm..Not a bad Idea, but how about make up our room first?"

"Of course Ms.Rage!"

Then we make up our room, clean up those dirt…and put all appliance we need on the office, and we also continue to make our bedroom and clean up our bathroom.

After that..we taking a break. We read so many book…Given by Mr.Kiske, he said it's from the old library…We found a mysterious book, there is no title on it. So, we open it and read something…

"Only a male can charms a girl, only female can falling in love with a man. Black magic for the truth…White magic for Black Magic, No one can break our great spell of Darkness" said the book.

"Mouu…What is that Millia?? The book talking to us…" I get scared...

"I don't know..That is a stupid word…I think it's a joke…"

"Really? Oh, well..that scares me..funny…." I'm laughing and give Millia a back rub…

"You see??The book is empty…Its stupid right?? It's a joke!" Said Millia angrily…

"Mouu…Let's burn that book…I think our fire place need more log…"

"ok.." Millia throw the book to the fire place.

In the afternoon, We wanted to take a bath. But Millia ask me something..

"Hey Dizzy, You still have your old clothes?"

"Uh..oh..I think….I have, I put it on my bag…"

"Can I borrow it for a while..I mean….Can I try your clothes?"

"I think so Ms.Rage..But..I want to try yours too…"

"Alright…"

Then we change our clothes…

When I try Millia's clothes, I think it's too big, but Millia think mine is to tight…

"Ohh..Ms.Rage clothes is too big for me…"

"hmm..and yours is too tight for me…"

That time, I don't mean to saw it but…I saw Millia's breast and her stomach…SHE HAVE A MUSCLE!!

I think my face turn red, I dun know why..but…I think I like her body…

"Ano…Ms.Rage…How about...take a bath together?"

"Huh? But..why it's so sudden??"

"I..think…it will be fun if we take a bath together…shall we?"

"……….."She don't answer me, she juz' stare at me…

"But..If you refuse it it's ok Ms.Rage…."

"NO!!I juz' a little bit…shy…It's ok..Let's take a bath together.."

She smiles at me…And we take a bath together…

Suddenly, I hug her without noticed what happens to me and why I hug her with my naked body…I'm out of control..I want to kiss her, luckily I juz' stopped in front of her face, I almost kiss her…And maybe I take her first kiss and lost my first kiss…She stare me, I think she get confused…

While we taking a bath, I can't stop staring at Millia's body..I think..I juz' falling in love with her body…really-really strong and tough…Her Muscle looks good…not too big and not too small,and her face really beauty…a True Blue eyes…Her glance is cold…Looks cool…Her blonde hair perfect her looks…Oh…She is perfect…I really love her…But..I dun know about her personality…Maybe I must be patient and wait until she show me her real personality...I hope she is nice…Polite…lovely...and brave…

In the night…we taking a dinner, She said that she can cook a Russian's dishes for me and I must cook a Japanese dishes for her too and show my cooking skill.

"Ne..Ms.Rage…what kind of Japanese food u like?"

"Hmm..Actually, I never eat any Japanese food before…That's why I ask you to make it…"

"ohh…If that so, I'll cook some Tori Katsu for you…It's my favorite food…"

"Really? Wow…I want you to try mine then…"

"Thanks a lot Dizzy…Oh yeah..this is the soup for you, Russian usually ate it in the winter"

She give me a bowl of food…Smells good…

"I ate it using a bread…Here…"

"Let me try…" I bite some bread and eat the soup using a spoon coz' Millia recommend me to use it.

Oh...Russian food is delicious…Or maybe Millia cook it so it become delicious? hmm..I don't know…Now it's my turn to show Millia my Tori Katsu…

"Hmm..Delicious…How about if I eat it using this things?"

"oh..it's the sauce..dunk it there…And ate the rice too…" I give her a bowl of rice…

"Hm..Taste good…I like it…Crispy and Nice…"She eat it…She like it!

"Oh..by the way Ms.Rage…You said that u never ate a Japanese food before..but..where you learn to use a chopstick?"

"Well, I never ate Japanese food before, but I ate a Chinese food…maybe..Chinese noodle…"

Finally!!What I waiting for…The bed time!!I can feels her body, and I can stare at her sleeping face so near…Don't be jealous everyone! I'm sleeping with a girl like Millia…She is so cool…Her body feels so warm and comfort…

"Ms.Rage…you're so wonderfull…I love you.."

"Uh..?Dizzy?You said something?"

"Ahh..it's nothing….Juz' dreaming…sorry if I bother you…"

"Fine..sleep now…."

She hug me so gently…I'm so happy…So I hug her too and hold her soft hand, and I also feels her muscle in the stomach...So cute…And soft…I rub it, touch it, smell it, and touch my stomach to her stomach…I wanted to try If I'm naked…how it feels….So I put my clothes off and pull her clothes up…So I can feel it…And then I kiss it…So smoothly so she doesn't notice it…

When I woke up, I looking around….I lost My Millia! Ohh..where she going?? I jump from the bed, make the bed, I take a bath so fast and wear my Order clothes and tie up my Ribbon…When I want to open the door…I hear someone talking…Maybe it's Millia, but then I heard a big voice…I'm scared so I open the door so softly, little by little….I peek…

Oh my gosh!

It's Order Sol!! He talk with my Millia…Ohh!Let's hear it…

"Hahaha..I juz' want you know that some black magic was actived here…" Said Sol…

"What are you talking about!!"said Millia angrily…

"Maybe you should look at your pussy now…"

"You Shitty!! It's very unpolite you know!!"

"You too..you call me Shitty…huh??Maybe you must apologize with me…"

"Why I must Apologize to you??

"Coz' only me know how to break the spell…"

"What spell??I don't understand!"

"ok…Look at your pussy now! I'm serious!"

"Alright…"

"See??It growing Big…"

"Hah?But how?"

"Remember yesterday, you read a book…That was a real spell…If you touched by a girl, you turn into a guy..If you touched by a guy..you turn into a girl…but..It's too late…Now you have a guy's dick…"

"………..??" Millia shocked…she is so silent…

"Now, how to break the spell is….Make love with the girl that touch you after you read the spell…

2 weeks….only every night…No change pairing…No guys! No meat…!!Understand??"

"What happens if I ignore the rule?"

"You have to start it over again…"

"Nah..Forget it..I'll never rape Dizzy…for my own sake! Ok?"

"If you want to become a guy forever…It's fine…"

"FINE!! Get lost NOW!!"

"ok..ok..Oh yeah..here is the rule…So u don't forget it..here…"

"GET LOST!!NOW!!"

Oh dear…I think Millia so angry..Well..If she needs me…I'll do it..ok..where I must start??Hmm..charm her? Or maybe, take a look at her Dick first before making love with her…??Hmm…but he said everynight..hmm…I must wait until the night comes….

The night comes, she fall asleep in the Sofa…So, I stalk and reach her…Then I try to open the zip, so gently, she don't notice it, I saw the dick..Really huge and long..I think this is what I call Love machine…And…when I try to touch it, Millia wake up and caught my mouth drooling…

"what do you want??"

"Ah..Ms.Rage…Uhmm..Sorry…"

"Dizzy??What are you doing in….Oh! My! What are you doing??"

"Well…I peek at your conversation with Order Sol this morning…"

"So?" Her face look angry, oh..no…her face always like that…"

"Mou..I'm trying to help you now…"

"No, Dizzy…stop it…it's fine..I won't you hurt because of me…And I won't you lost your Virginity.."

"It's fine…I'm a gear…No one gon'na marry me…They scared…"

I lick her dick without her permission, I lick it so lustly,She screaming…

"STOP! You turn me on!!

"Ahh..Ahh..Dizzy..Stop it…please..If you continue that..I will…."

"It's ok!!Cumming!! I know you will cum right now….Come to me…"

"What are you talking about Dizzy?? I won't do this…"

"But I want! I want you Ms.Rage...please…"

"Dizzy…."

"Ms.Rage…please…Come to me…."

I take off my clothes and Sit on Millia's Dick…She juz' sit on the sofa so calm, she looks hurt..And mine too…I fell hurt…I pull and push it…Her dick get in and get out…First time its hurt but it become very comfort so sudden…After I feel the warm and watery…

"Dizzy….I change my mind…Let's do it…."

She got naked and Kiss my body with lust…She Do it so gentle...

"Uhh..Faster…Ohh..Faster..This…will be great….Faster please…Ohh.."

"Uhh…Ok…Ok…I'll do it faster…"

"Ahh…That's great!!Go! Come In!! You're great…Come…Ohh…"

What is this feeling…I feels so intimate with her…I…I…I love this!!Ohh…I hope she can give me more…I want more…Ohh…Ohh…Then, I go down and Lick her Dick…Until the other part of it…

"Dizzy..What are you doing? It's dirty…"

"No…It's not dirty…this is delicious…Do mine too Ms.Rage…"

"Ok…"

She lick my pussy too…I feel…I feel great…This is live!!

"Ms.Rage..Ohh..Can I call you Millia now?"

"Call me whatever you want…"

"Ok..Millia-kun…Yours is so wonderful...Put it in again please.."

"Well…Alright…"

We do it , So lust…Until our sweat make our body wet..So Comfortable….And Delicious…More , More, more..and more…I can't stop it..being so aggressive, Charming and Lust…I juz' feel great with her…Her Dick is huge and long, like many wife always dream for their husband…But I never dream it and I got it so sudden…I really love it..She really Satisfy my orgasm…

"MILLIA!!MILLIA!!YOU GETTING INSIDE ME!!Ahh..Ahh…Ahh…"

"OH DIZZY!!THIS IS WHAT I CALL THE WORLD HEAVEN!!REALLY GREAT!!I CAN'T STOP!!"

"Ohh..Millia..More!!I want More!!Ahhh..ahh..ahh…."

After I awaken from my sleep about 4 AM(morning), I see Millia beside me, she looks so tired, So I decided to leave her asleep…I go to the bath room…I fill up the bath up…prepare to take a bath but then, I saw a shadow behind me…

"Kyaahh…"

"Hey..Dizzy…It's me…"

"Ohh..Millia-kun…woke up?"

"yea…I can't feel your body beside me so I woke up…"

"Wel..uhm…Last night…it's so wonderful…"

"Really? Oh..It's my first time…"

"Me too…"

"……."

"……."

The room so silent..we juz' stare at each other…A little bit shy on me..But I think Millia is shy too!

"Millia-kun…"

"Dizzy…Urhh..you first..what do you want to say?"

"No, you first…"

"Ladies first…"

"ok…Would u like to take a bath with me…?"

"I want ask that too…"

"Oh really?Let's do it then…But…How about the rule?"

"I think…It's fine as long I can make you happy with this…"

"But…How about…your chastity?"

"Chastity is not only from our body, but it's from our heart too…"

"Is that what you mean by chastity?"

"Yes…Chastity for me means: a Simple life and stay on the truth…"

"Oh…Millia…."

Then we juz have a smooch kiss. I'm lucky coz no one will have this experience and not many people want to sacrifice all for someone he or she like…especially, almost no one want to sacrifice her/his 

important item for a love..almost no one….Many people that sacrifice her/his family for a money or another things, maybe their popularity, their life, or their glamour life. And beside that, I can learn how to accept a friend not from their looks but their personality. Maybe Millia's body is weird now but she still Millia, she is nice, calm and sweet.I dun have any reason to leave her. From now I will look someone not from their shape but their personality. I will trust Millia forever…No one will change me, I never betray her..I promise…By the way, One more luck I have there…I can watch a beautiful view right under full Blue Moon with someone I love…

-The End-

--

A/N: Sorry, So many wrong grammar…Please comment the story only..not the grammar….


End file.
